<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why the Funhouse twist didn't work by TheRealTea13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717402">Why the Funhouse twist didn't work</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealTea13/pseuds/TheRealTea13'>TheRealTea13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Escape the Night (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Plot Twist, Reviews, Spoilers (duh), once again it's just me complaining, season 3 episode 7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:33:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealTea13/pseuds/TheRealTea13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So we all know the twist in season 3 episode 7 “Funhouse” that ultimately got Safiya killed, where the person who voted the winner into the challenge would be killed. I’m here to say why that twist didn't work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why the Funhouse twist didn't work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Firstly, we already had a twist that episode that on it’s own would have worked for the episode. Rosanna and Safiya beat the funhouse and therefore were the only people that could vote. This twist provides so much emotion in and of itself. Ro and Safiya now are solely responsible for the death of the person. The blood is directly on their hands. But instead this twist happens making Ro and Safiya the people up for elimination. It punishes them for succeeding. It would be like if in the next episode the witches killed Matt for being the fastest at the challenge. It doesn't make sense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As another point towards punishing them for succeeding, why kill the person that voted for the winner? Shouldn’t it be the person that voted the loser? Because that means they were worse at choosing a person? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All together it really should have been Manny or Rosanna that died in this episode.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>